badorkbee_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aggressive Players
An aggressive player tends to be unfriendly, they like to kill others for joy or to get revenge, these are usually veterans since they most likely experienced all the escapes or are bored, so by no means are these outright bad people, it's just a way for them to have fun, and perhaps to challenge you. An aggressive player would rush for weapons instead of escaping. Short reminder ; aggressive players may or may not be more dangerous than the NPCs. Here are the main 6 categories for these players # Sabotager - Their aim is to sabotage your escape. They might want to collect the escape items required for boat/plane escape and making you go for the facility whilst they are waiting to ambush you at the facility. They are more intelligent than the most aggressive players. # Ambusher - The name explains their acting. They might rush for the guns and want to ambush you at the points of interest. These players will most likely wait for when you are distracted to kill you without being hurt. # Mercenary Cosplayer '''- They act like the Mercenaries with their avatar. They might want to kill you in the first chance. As in their name "Mercenary" they just kill everyone except their allies. These players are normally seem as 'hostiles' towards other players as if they are seen on day 2 and further by other players with firearms. As seen, they mostly do not show any hostile behaviour when they are alone. When they have their 'allies' with them, they might show hostile behaviour. Keep in mind ; if you see multiple of these players near each other, they are most likely going to kill you. # '''Regular - Regulars just want to kill everyone. They are mostly alone however you can find them as a gang/crew/squad. They are not so dangerous as others because they use no strategies to kill you. They see you, they attack you. The best way to take these guys out is to take them by surprise with a Scoped Rifle. # Manipulator '''- Manipulators are players that cooperate well with other people, until it comes time to escape, where they will attempt to eliminate everybody in their group. These hostile players are generally more patient, and tend to be overly cooperative, willing to go to lengths to assist other players until their chance to terminate their companions is viable. # '''Assassins - These assassins are like a more trustworthy Manipulator. They will create or join a group in the lobby that are trying to get a badge, ending or are Mercenary Faction Members. These assassins tend to be alone and target groups that don't have access to Discord, Skype, Teamspeak etc. Assasins would try to steal loots and never give them or even hide the guns they have found. If you see a missing weapon and someone has an EVG ask them to check for everyone's items, if you see the missing item on a player that player might be the assassin. Category:Enemies